Una mala cita
by solitarynightmares
Summary: Después de un fracaso en la cita con Flaky, Flippy regresa triste a su casa, donde lo espera una visita inesperada e indeseada que quiere ayudarlo. Fliqpy x Flippy. One shoot


Flippy regresaba a su hogar después de una cita que acababa de tener con Flaky y que terminó de manera inesperada, llegó casi arrastrando los pies contra los pisos de madera, del aplomo que sentía sobre sus hombros, con la puerta principal cerrada con llave y pasador, ya en el interior de la casa a solas, se desplomó recargando la espalda contra la puerta.

Sin ganas de levantarse, deseaba quedarse sentado ahí para siempre, pero no podía, obligándose a sí mismo se puso de pie y fue hasta su habitación, por lo menos ahí sí podría deprimirse y quedarse tirado sobre la cama todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Hizo lo que tenía planeado recostándose boca arriba en su colchón con los brazos extendidos a todo lo ancho, acaparando la comodidad de una vacia y solitaria cama, sin poder evitarlo mientras descansaba recordaba la razón de su melancolía.

Todo había salido mal, terriblemente embarazoso y vergonzoso, había sido demasiado tímido para darle a la pelirroja siquiera un beso durante su cita, se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo y Flaky ni siquiera parecía interesada en él, no la culpaba.

No tenía experiencia alguna en citas, sus nervios le habían jugado una broma muy cruel esa y muchas otras veces anteriores.

Deseaba poder ser más atrevido en ese aspecto, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, no podía evitar sonrojarse, el color lo delataba irremediablemente

Miraba el techo de su habitación pensando en lo diferente que eran las cosas cuando cambiaba de lugar con su otra personalidad, dejando a un lado todas las cosas malas que hacia como lastimar y matar a todos sus amigos, en secreto le admiraba por su osadía, confianza en sí mismo y lo poco que le podían llegar a importar las cosas que hacía, aunque todavía dudaba de si todas esas virtudes que le adjudicaba eran precisamente buenas.

'Admiración', sonrió burlándose de la ironía por la palabra que había escogido, estimar a su otro yo parecía difícil de creer, pero después de todo se trataba de sí mismo, si solo se pudiera hacer de lo que admiraba.

El tiempo había transcurrido y en ese silencio el aburrimiento se hacía grande, minutos u horas habrían pasado desde que regresó a casa, pero no tenía ningún reloj para saberlo, solo podía decir que era tarde porque el sol ya se había ocultado y era de noche.

El sueño podría ser el escape temporal perfecto para esa realidad que lo envolvía, dormir lo haría olvidar lo suficiente, quizás en la mañana se sentiría mejor como para seguir adelante en un nuevo día.

Un mareo lo embargó cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama, había estado acostado mucho rato y se había levantado muy rápido, pero el mareo pasó, con un suspiro encendió la lámpara a un lado de su cama, como sucedía similar a cuando se habrían las cortinas en la mañana después de despertar, la luz artificial lo deslumbró por momentos en que siguió sentado, sin ánimo de ponerse de pie, su moral estaba por los suelos, daría lastima sí cualquiera lo mirara.

Desde detrás de él, unas manos salieron de la nada, por ambos lados de su cabeza, sorpresivamente tapándole los ojos, su cuerpo se puso rígido paralizado por un miedo que lo invadió

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó sin poder moverse.

"¿Adivina?" Dijo la voz juguetona, pero Flippy no respondió porque francamente no sabía la respuesta "Te daré una pista" Acercó su boca al oído para susurrarle con seda en el tono "Ya no soy tú"

"Fliqpy..." Murmuró aterrado con un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo, estaba entrando en pánico crispándose, sintiendo los cabellos de la nuca erizarse

Su corazón dio un brinco contra el pecho, podía sentir cada latido de este que resonaba hasta en su cuello por la arteria carótida, el sudor frio comenzó a correr por su piel, era espeluznante escuchar esa voz tan cerca y con un terciopelo no muy propio de él.

Le asustaba que su voz pudiera ser de esa forma, pero le asustaba más lo que este podía hacerle.

Las manos se deslizan de encima de los parpados hacia las mejillas, después al cuello, luego por el pecho envolviéndolo y aprisionándolo en una cárcel oculta como un suave abrazo, eso se podría pensar si no fuera por que se sentía que algo estaba mal.

"Te voy a decir cómo se supone de que debes hacerlo cuando estés con alguien" Empezó a susurrarle pegando más sus labios por detrás del oído con voz ya obviamente reconocible como una seductora "O mejor… te mostrare" Lamió por detrás de la oreja divirtiéndose al hacerlo y soltando una risita perturbadora.

Flippy hizo a un lado la cabeza intentando alejarse debido al asco que sintió y algo más, al pasar la lengua un hormigueo sobre la piel surgió queriendo propagarse más allá de ese lugar y el calor que le acompañaba a la extraña sensación.

Las manos no se detuvieron mucho tiempo en su pecho, siguieron acariciando este deslizándose por el abdomen.

"¿Q-qué crees que haces?, déjame ir" Se quejó y luchó por soltarse.

"Quédate quieto, ¡maldición!" Gruñó Fliqpy mordiendo la oreja y extrayendo la sangre "Tú lo pediste, tienes suerte de que este aquí para ayudarte" Lo dijo con sarcasmo y burla.

La mordida lo hizo disuadir de seguir retorciéndose, estaba demasiado cerca de un asesino, era muy peligroso hacerle enojar, tenía miedo, pero no desperdiciaría cualquier oportunidad para escapar, aún no lo había matado, era extraño, pero más inusual aún, era otra cosa…

"¿Cómo saliste?" Preguntó con sincera curiosidad precavida.

"Muy fácil, yo siempre aparezco cuando me necesitas" No, no era fácil de entender, ¿a qué se refería?

Una mano empezó a desabrochar el botón del pantalón, mientras con la otra lo seguía sujetando, en el rostro de Fliqpy había una sonrisa dibujada que disfrutaba de hacer lo que hacía.

"¡Hey!" Se asustó en un sentido muy diferente al miedo por lo que estaba haciendo "¿Qué... qué haces?, suéltame" Se preguntaba ¿cómo era posible? "¡Suéltame!" Fliqpy metió la mano por debajo del pantalón y fácilmente sacando fuera el miembro de Flippy.

Chilló cerrando los ojos del susto y todo su cuerpo se tensó, ¿qué demonios hacia su alter ego con él?, la mano lo acariciaba de arriba a abajo, ganado un estremecimiento y múltiples gemidos ante la sensación.

"¡Ah!... ¡no!" Se retorció aún quejándose, sintiendo como su sangre se calentaba y su corazón punzaba contra su pecho.

Una cosa era poner resistencia porque siendo sinceros era la cosa más extraña y loca que le hubiera sucedido alguna y vez y otra que lo estuviera disfrutando mientras se oponía a ello.

"Así, debes ser lindo" Lo felicitó con un beso en el cuello y tomó ritmo acariciándolo mientras reía complacido "Necesitas que se escuche más fuerte" Fliqpy continuó sus labios al cuello, ahora siendo un poco más agresivo con sus besos intentando hacer un chupetón.

"No…" Ni loco lo obedecería, Flippy mordió internamente su labio, tratando de no pensar en la mano que lo masturbaba, pero era inútil, maulló cuando la lengua de Fliqpy lamió su nuca, un calor húmedo mezclado con el aliento caliente de las respiraciones de su alter ego lo hicieron perder su objetivo por un momento.

Giró su cabeza y miró la expresión en los ojos amarillos de Fliqpy, no era loca, ni llena de ese instinto asesino desenfrenado, estaba más relajado, pero seguía teniendo ese brillo intenso de emoción en la mirada.

"Es muy importante que se escuche que lo disfrutas" Dio instrucciones severas, se suponía que estaba ahí para ayudarlo aunque el otro no ponía nada de su parte "No pienses que podrás escapar, así que empieza a hacerlo" Amenazó y la mano que lo sujetaba lo soltó.

Flippy claro que no lo obedecería, Fliqpy era tonto si creía eso, estuvo a punto de correr pero… la mano libre caminó por debajo de su camiseta tomando una dureza del pezón, empezando a pellizcarla sin miramientos.

"Detente…" Mordió con gran fuerza su labio retorciéndose aún más, su espalda que se recargaba contra el pecho del otro, inevitablemente terminó aplicando más peso.

Algo en lo que hacía Fliqpy lo estimulaba hasta los huesos y la erección bajo sus toques lo confirmaba, empezaba a tener muchísimo más calor que el de un principio y un mareo que no podía explicar invadía su mente, era como si sus sentidos estuvieran tan abrumados que no se podía enfocar en nada y ningún pensamiento se encontraba completo.

Nunca había jugado con sus pezones y la curiosidad jamás lo había llamado, pero ahora que lo hacía Fliqpy se sentía realmente bien, aunque hubiera preferido que se quitara los fríos guantes, pero ¡qué pensaba!, eran las manos de Fliqpy las que tenía encima, pero esas manos eran maravillosas, era fácil olvidar y dejarse llevar.

"No" Negó y jadeó al mismo tiempo sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Hazlo"

"No"

"¡Quiero oírte gritar!" Torció más la rosada piel causándole dolor.

No soportó por mucho tiempo los maltratos y la estimulación, con un último jadeo soltó el aire de sus pulmones y echando la cabeza para atrás sobre el hombro Flippy, tuvo su orgasmo silencioso, había cerrado la boca antes de dejar escapar un gemido.

Fliqpy miró su mano manchada por el espeso color blanco y el cuerpo de Flippy agitándose por respiraciones irregulares, ¿en verdad lo había hecho? y lo más importante que no era ninguna duda, el bueno lo disfruto y la prueba chorreaba por el pantalón de Flippy.

Tuvo una idea cruel.

"Es mejor que comiences o si no..." Su boca volvió a juntarse con el oído para decir su amenaza, mezclada con seducción y sensualidad en su tono "Hare esto con Flaky, ella quizás si quiera seguir mis consejos y gima para mí, aunque sea de dolor".

"No te atrevas" Siseó Flippy girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

"Sí lo haré" Rió sombríamente Fliqpy.

"¡No lo hagas!" Gritó frustrado.

"Entonces empieza a disfrutarlo" Fliqpy paseó los dedos por la cabeza del pene, y lamió sus labios "Quiero escucharte".

Flippy dejo de contenerse y dejar que los oídos de Fliqpy se deleitaran con su voz, no quería que nada malo le pasara a Flaky, fue en cierta manera un alivio dejar escapar los sonidos de placer.

"¡Ah!..." Humillante o no lo disfrutaba, su orgullo había desaparecido desde el momento en que admitió ese hecho. Con un fuerte gemido eyaculó nuevamente en la mano de su alter ego, sus ojos se abrieron de asombro al ver los nuevos hilos blancos en la mano que recubrían los dedos.

Se había corrido disfrutando de como Fliqpy lo tocaba y besaba su cuello, era la cumbre de la vergüenza y al pensar en Flaky especialmente se sentía aún peor.

"Debe ser la primera vez que lo ves" Acercó su mano frente al rostro de Flippy burlándose de este.

"Cállate" Ya estaba sonrojado pero si no hubiera sido así el comentario lo hubiera ruborizado.

"No hay que dejar que se desperdicie" Fliqpy dejó de estar detrás de Flippy para acomodar a este último a su conveniencia.

Flippy aún aturdido por los efectos de su orgasmo, su cuerpo se asimilaba a una muñeca de trapo fácilmente manejable y sin fuerzas.

Fliqpy hizo que se arrodillara en el suelo junto a la cama y que se aferrara al borde de esta, bajo los pantalones del bueno ya sueltos hasta los muslos sin tener mucha paciencia. En ese momento quien estaba indefenso se sintió tan vulnerable, quedaba en manos de Fliqpy, las manos de un asesino, sádico y sangriento, estaba a su suerte y esta parecía no favorecerle.

Arrodillado Fliqpy también, metió los dedos recubiertos con el semen de Flippy en la entrada de este último, haciéndolo gemir de dolor al pasar el aniño de musculo de la entrada, sorprendido y atemorizado, Flippy abrió los ojos más de lo normal, su ingreso no era fácil, el lugar era tan apretado que no cabían ni dos y menos con lo tenso que se había puesto.

"Relájate" Le ordenó, pero Flippy no podía hacer eso "¡Mierda!, necesito que te relajes si no quieres que te lastime" Se trataba de una advertencia mezclada con amenaza.

Todo era por Flaky y cuando maldición le había importado no hacerle daño a alguien.

Respiró hondo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por relajarse, cuando lo consiguió, unas tijeras se abrieron en su interior, estirando las cálidas paredes y punzadas agudas de dolor subieron por la espalda de Flippy, el gemido resultante no fue más que desgarrador, los dedos continuaron explorando y recubriendo con su semilla, hasta que el malo creyó que era suficiente salieron, pero algo más grande empezaba a entrar.

"Debes decir mi nombre" El miembro excitado de Fliqpy entró lento mientras tomaba la cadera con las manos.

Lo hizo y gimió adolorido.

"Fliqpy… ¡ahh!... duele" La longitud se enfundaba hacia dentro, nunca había experimentado nada igual y sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle, dolor y un gusto masoquista lo hicieron temblar aferrándose a la cama.

Sus dedos se enterraron en la tela que cubría el colchón mientras jadeaba tratando de superar lo incomodo que resultaba, pero si fuera tan malo lo que sentía no tendría una nueva erección diciendo lo contrario.

"Se sentirá bien, te lo prometo" Flippy, no sabía cuál era el rostro que debía tener su alter ego, las palabras habían sonado tan sincera, no parecía ser el mismo de siempre.

"¿Fliqpy?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

"Eso no importa" Las palabras sonaron con tristeza, pero la ocultó con una máscara de crueldad "Deberías pensar mejor en lo que está pasando" Del momento breve en que se había detenido, pasó a comenzar con la parte interesante saliendo lentamente de Flippy

"Por favor hazlo" Pidió Flippy convirtiendo sus manos en puños.

No creía lo que acababa de decir, por un lado ya que importaba, todo estaba hecho, por otro terminaba de rebajarse hasta nada y al último había algo que le decía que Fliqpy no hacía nada de eso solo porque sí.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó un poco perdido, lo que dijo lo confundió.

"Solo hazlo" Gritó "Hazme tuyo, o lo que sea" Sus puños temblaron y hubo silencio antes de que alguien lo rompiera.

"Pídelo como se debe, tienes que pedir más si quieres que te trate bien" Fliqpy siempre sería Fliqpy, la máscara de crueldad que parecía tan natural, Flippy se preguntó ¿qué ocultaría tras ella?.

"Lo quiero" Pidió y tan pronto como lo hizo Fliqpy embistió fuerte y con un movimiento fluido, esto empezó a repetirse, constantemente acelerando a cada uno de los empujes.

Se rebajó, humilló, pero disfrutaba de la atención que recibía, la ficción… no era suficiente, había dejado de ser suficiente y empezado a sentirse bien como le había dicho.

Estaban teniendo sexo y aunque no estuvieran precisamente sobre la cama esta se estaba sacudiendo, Flippy se embriagó con los gruñidos de Fliqpy que se mezclaban con sus maullidos y jadeos, también viciaron el aire con los sonidos de su piel y el aroma de un no romance.

"¡Ah! Fliqpy…" Fliqpy no había tenido dificultades en encontrar la próstata, inmediatamente empezó a golpear contra esta.

Flippy sintió un gozo totalmente diferente a cualquier cosa, un solo roce en ese lugar y ya nada importaba solo sentir eso, se olvidó de todo, en donde estaba, que estaba haciendo, con quien lo estaba haciendo.

"Más-más fuerte…" El también movía su cadera para que incrementara la rudeza con que lo hacían.

Al diablo el dolor, el placer valía completamente la pena incluso sentir que se desgarraba por dentro, sentirlo empujar contra el punto dulce era maravilloso, ahora solo gemía de placer. Con sus manos hechas puño, no tenía nada a que aferrarse, usaba las sabanas como apoyo pero no servía de mucha ayuda, casi caerse por estarse resbalando lo devolvió un poco a la realidad.

"¡Fliqpy!, ¡Fliqpy!" El aludido tomó la polla del otro con su mano y comenzó a masturbarlo una vez más "¡Mmm!.. Fliqpy…"

"Gime mi nombre, sólo el mío, no el de alguien más" Estar dentro de su versión buena se sentía tan bien, sus embestidas se volvían erráticas y torpes debido a que olvidó moderarse para durar más tiempo "Promételo, sólo dirás mi nombre"

"Lo prometo" Fliqpy se vino dentro de Flippy, cantidad suficiente para que el semen lograra salir y corriera por los muslos del bueno.

Este también alcanzó su clímax por tercera vez, pronunciando con libido el nombre de Fliqpy, la sensación caliente en su interior aparte de nueva era tan extraña, pero en vez de resultar asquerosa, solo pareció como lo más normal.

"Bueno..." Fliqpy aún tenía la respiración agitada "Creo que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer con Flaky" Quitó de su frente los mechones de cabello que llegaban a cubrir los ojos peinándolo hacia atrás y se alejó no sin antes mirar que cosa había hecho.

"¿Ehh?" Su mente ofusca se estaba aclarando, la cama que soportaba la mitad de su cuerpo no era suficiente para descansar "¿Tu qué...?" Tocó su trasero resoplando con cansancio.

Por su parte Fliqpy buscaba su boina que cayó en alguna parte de la habitación desde hacía rato.

"Fliqpy no me respondiste, ¿por qué hiciste esto?".

"Porque eres un idiota que si no fuera por mí seguirías siendo virgen" Subió y abrochó su pantalón. Flippy se sonrojó.

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Exclamó sin embargo solo obtuvo un suspiro como respuesta.

Caminado con lentitud Fliqpy se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde dándole la espalda a Flippy con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Hay algún problema con que lo hiciera?" Sería mejor que preguntara cual no.

"¡Idiota!" Llorando Flippy le arrojó una almohada a la cabeza y el agredido no hizo nada para defenderse, era estúpido que lo atacara con algo tan blando como una almohada "Flaky... ella... ella..."

"Ella no es para ti" Interrumpió.

"Entonces ¿qué quieres que haga?, ¿con quién quieres que este?" Le gritó.

"Eso que me incumbe" Gruñó.

"¡Has algo al respecto!, limpia tu maldito desastre por una vez, no me lo dejes a mí" Estaba cansado de ser quien siempre se hiciera responsable de todo, limpiando los desastres que dejaba.

"Cuidado con lo que pides" Para cuando quiso darse cuenta Fliqpy lo había tirado sobre la cama y le sonreía "Recuerda que tú tienes una promesa conmigo" Lo sujetó del rostro apretando las mejillas "¿Qué vas a hacer?" Era evidente que quería fastidiarlo.

El silencio volvió tensión todo, un largo rato en que Flippy no contestó, terminó por cansar a Fliqpy quien aburrido lo soltó.

Rápidas manos pasaron por detrás de la cabeza del malvado, sujetando su cabello a la vez que el bueno se levantaba y le daba un beso en los labios.

Ojos de color amarillos miraron a unos verdes tranquilos, el beso fue corto pero el sentimiento uno muy intenso, nadie esperaría que Fliqpy se ruborizara de un ligero tono rosa por algo tan simple.

"Fliqpy ¿quieres salir conmigo?" No sabía que preguntaba, pero era su mejor opción, no lo dejaría irse así de fácil, lo haría cargar con las consecuencias de sus acciones.

"Ya sé porque a Flaky no le interesas" Desvió la mirada para no tener que verlo.

"Tú di que sí" Se acercó de nuevo para darle otro beso que fue aún más duradero que el primero y acompaño una larga noche sin dormir.


End file.
